


Stupidity

by orphan_account



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-20
Updated: 2006-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-15 14:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyouya believes in miracles; he just thinks they are statistically improbable, like a bunch of monkeys typewriting Shakespeare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupidity

  
Kyouya believes in miracles; he just thinks they are statistically improbable, like a bunch of monkeys typewriting Shakespeare. He has met people who are optimists and people who are pragmatists, and the main difference is that one group is stupid and the other is not. 

Tamaki is stupid too, but he's in Kyouya's life and Kyouya's class and draping himself over Kyouya's desk, repeating his stupid ideas over and over again. Even if you are a clever person who never listens to the ads on TV, even if you are very clever and wise and know all about how the world works, is it possible for you to be skeptical one hundred percent of the time? 

Is it possible that you might be a little foolish one percent of the time? 2.4 days in a Japanese school year?

And of course, Tamaki is so stupid that 2.4 days of his stupidity in one year is very _very_ stupid.


End file.
